1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to hinge mechanisms and somewhat more particularly to improved recessing hinge mechanisms for doors and like movable barriers.
2. The Prior Art
Hinge mechanisms including recessing hinge mechanisms for doors and the like are known. However, prior art hinge mechanisms or systems have numerous disadvantages and drawbacks. Among the various disadvantages are excessive space requirements, particularly recessing depth requirements, relatively complex mechanisms to accommodate pivotable and recessable door movements, substantial tendency to malfunction during the recessing/pivoting operations, lack of relatively easy adjustability for smooth operation, lack of cosmetic compatibility with cabinet and other enclosure walls, and lack of economy.
One particular type of recessing hinge mechanism or system comprises a drawer-type slide system with tracks anchored parallel to a cabinet or other enclosure wall and parallel to a door in a recessed position. Slides are provided near each end of the door and hinges are suitably fastened to the carriage section of each slide for movement along the tracks. The hinges are also fastened to end edges of a door for pivoting the door across the door opening and, when opened, for recessing into the enclosure, parallel to the cabinet wall.
The foregoing prior art recessing hinge system is disadvantageous for a variety of reasons, including that the door recess depth is reduced by the length of the slide carriage, typically about 3 to 5 inches (about 8 to 13 cm). Further, door recess depth is also reduced by limited lengths of slide mechanisms available, general-y in about 2 inch (about 5 cm) increments, which can reduce recess depth up to an additional 2 inches (5 cm). Yet further, installation of these systems requires a follower mechanism fastened rigidly to each slide carriage to prevent a door from going into a cant position. Additionally such follower mechanisms are cost detrimental. Further, adjustments for cabinet to door cosmetics with these types of recessing hinge systems are relatively difficult.
Another type of recessing door hinge system comprises a follower mechanism attached to an expandable scissors-like device. The scissors-like device is fastened at one end to an anchor member located at the rear of the cabinet wall and at the other end to a follower. The follower mechanism is attached to hinges, which join with and pivot the door. When the door is pivoted to its open position, recessing occurs with the scissors-like device contracting toward the rear of the cabinet wall.
The foregoing hinge system is disadvantageous for a variety of reasons, including that the door recess depth is reduced by the follower mechanism, typically about 3 to 6 inches (about 8 to 15 cm) or more. Further, the follower mechanisms are an additional item which must be guided, usually in cooperative tracks and the like, and are cost detrimental. Yet further, adjustments for operational ease are difficult and cabinet to door cosmetics are relatively unattractive because of installation/adjustment difficulties.
Yet another type of recessing hinge mechanism or system comprises a follower mechanism attached via hinges to a door (with no scissors-like device). However, this type of system is also disadvantageous in that the door recess depth is reduced by the dimension of the follower mechanism, typically about 3 to 6 inches (about 8 to 15 cm). Further, this system does not lend itself to ease of operation and tends to malfunction and jam during usage.